dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Exalted Wrath
|name1 = Exalted Form |link2 = First Impact Wrath |name2 = First Impact }} /Ranged) Attacks an enemy and increases its damage received. |activeskill1 = Before the Storm ( /Ranged) |flavora1 = |aEffect1 = Inflicts 7210% damage to an enemy and increases the damage that enemy receives by 250% for 42.4 seconds. This effect can maintain up to 5 overlays. 10.2s |activeskill2 = Gorgeous Love ( /Ranged) |flavora2 = |aEffect2 = Inflicts 11485% damage to an enemy and removes all their beneficial effects that can be removed. Also, if this skill targets World Boss damage, deal 12450% damage to both sides. This skill does not miss. 16.4s |activeskill3 = Anger Explosion ( /Ranged) |flavora3 = |aEffect3 = Inflict 12450% damage to one enemy at a time per second for 10 seconds, dealing additional 6620% damage. Also, during this skills channel, increase her self damage by 58% every second for up to 9 stacks. During this skill, Wrath is fully immune to all conditions. 25.2s |passive1 = Extreme Anger |flavorp1 = |pEffect1 = Each time an enemy attacks Wrath, she has a chance to gain a stack of Wrath, with a maximum of 10 stacks total. For each stack of Wrath, permanently increase her additional and damage by 50%. |passive2 = Anger Management |flavorp2 = |pEffect2 = Each time Wrath uses 'Gorgeous Love' in World Boss Janus, increase her Attack Power by 511%, Ranged Attack Power by 438% and Skill Damage by 412%, overlaying up to 10 times. This effect does not expire. |passive3 = Curse of Fury |flavorp3 = |pEffect3 = Increase Wrath' additional by 350% and her damage by 230%. |passive4 = Excitement Phase |flavorp4 = |pEffect4 = BASE Increase Wrath' and additional by 2% per enhancement level. MAX Increase Wrath' and additional by 10% per enhancement level. Also, 'Gorgeous Love' now deals 10x damage to enemies and does damage to both sides of World Boss Janus. |passive5 = Fury Phase |flavorp5 = |pEffect5 = BASE For 5 seconds after using 'Gorgeous Love' all of Wrath' attacks are hits. The effect cannot be lifted. ULT Wrath can now maintain up to 15 stacks of Wrath when attacked. For 15 seconds after using 'Gorgeous Love' all of Wrath' attacks are hits and deal 10x additional damage. If the target is World Boss Janus, then damage is dealt to both sides. The effect cannot be lifted. |passive6 = Frenzy Phase |flavorp6 = |pEffect6 = BASE Increase allied unit Single-target Attack Power by 230% and additional by 320%. ARCH When Wrath uses 'Before the Storm', 'Gorgeous Love', or 'Anger Explosion' she deals 2x additional damage to enemies, and 12x additional damage to Boss-type enemies. In World Boss Janus, 'Gorgeous Love' can deal this additional damage to both sides of Janus. Also, increase allied unit Single-target Attack Power by 470% and additional by 680%. |passive7 = Power of Wrath ( /Ranged) |flavorp7 = |pEffect7 = Wrath can now maintain up to 20 stacks of Wrath when attacked. Also, Wrath has a 30% chance to counterattack enemies when attacked, eliminating all their beneficial effects and dealing 12200% damage to them. If the enemy is World Boss Janus then the counterattack will do 30x damage and will not miss. 'Gorgeous Love' now deals 16x damage to Boss-type enemies. Additionally, each time Wrath uses 'Gorgeous Love' increase her Single-target damage by 385%, additional by 312% and by 388%, maintaining up to 15 overlays. Separately, increase Wrath' damage by 240% and Single-target damage by 540% and for each additional INFINITY enhancement, further increase both of these by 33%. |normaleffect_ex = |aEffect1_ex = |aEffect2_ex = |aEffect3_ex = |pEffect1_ex = |pEffect2_ex = |pEffect3_ex = |pEffect4_ex = |buffs1= |pt1 = |pt2 = |pt3 = }} Category:Seven Fallen Category:Seven Deadly Sins of Corruption